Father Figure
by emertX-ehT-kcuF
Summary: A girl desperate for love. She thinks she has it, but its source may come from the wrong place.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Man, I really didn't wanna do one of these but they told me I had to. Ok, I don't own Harry Potter or whatever. I mean, I seriously doubt that'd be possible cuz I only read the first one. It all belongs to JK Rowling (sp?) I don't own any of the characters blah blah blah. Oh, to anyone who reviews this, do I have to include a disclaimer for each chapter? I hope not. The song and lyrics in this prologue belong to George Michael!!  
  
Few Little Facts: Yes, this is a Draco/Hermione fic (of course, what other good pairings are there? Ron and Hermione? Yuck!) It'll be really dark (hopefully) and angsty but there'll also be a lot of romance.and yes you guessed it, sex and swearing.So if those kinds of things offend you, don't read! Also, like I said before I only read the first Harry Potter book (too lazy to read the rest.anyway, more bigger fan of the fanfics than the actual books themselves). Hopefully, it won't end up too drawn out or anything. Please please please review each chapter!! I need to know what ya'll think.  
  
Recommendations: Big up to Nexis-Dea.Her story Means to an End is awesome!!! So so so so so so sooooooo good and very original and un- sappy.If you haven't read it yet, I suggest you do soon. There's also a new fic called Dark Angel of Mine by Lirael. So far, it's really interesting and I have a feeling it's gonna get even better as she adds more chapters. The Definition of Insanity and another story called And We Have Sinned are really great, by Dizzy. Addicted Sinner's stories Break Me, Shake Me and Emotionless are awesome too. Personally, I think that all these stories are lot better than the actual books (Ahh, I hope no one gets pissed off that I just said that, but hey it's my opinion). But then again, I only read the first one so maybe I don't have the right to say such a thing yet. To all the authors I mentioned, YOU KICK SOME SERIOUS ASS!!!! Keep on writing!!! I'll be happy if this story ends up half as good as all of yours.  
  
Prologue of Father Figure  
  
FATHER FIGURE  
  
by George Michael  
  
That's all I wanted  
  
Something special, something sacred  
  
In your eyes  
  
For just one moment  
  
To be bold and naked  
  
At your side  
  
Sometimes I think that you'll never  
  
Understand me  
  
Maybe this time is forever  
  
Say it can be  
  
That's all you wanted  
  
Something special, someone sacred  
  
In your life  
  
Just for one moment  
  
To be warm and naked  
  
At my side  
  
Sometimes I think that you'll never  
  
Understand me  
  
But something tells me together  
  
We'd be happy  
  
(Baby)  
  
I will be your father figure  
  
(Oh baby)  
  
Put your tiny hand in mine  
  
(I'd love to)  
  
I will be your preacher teacher  
  
(Be your daddy)  
  
Anything you have in mind  
  
(It would make me)  
  
I will be your father figure  
  
(Very happy)  
  
I have had enough of crime  
  
(Please let me)  
  
I will be the one who loves you  
  
Until the end of time  
  
That's all I wanted  
  
But sometimes love can be mistaken  
  
For a crime  
  
That's all I wanted  
  
Just to see my baby's  
  
Blue eyed shine  
  
This time I think that my lover  
  
Understands me  
  
If we have faith in each other  
  
Then we can be  
  
Strong  
  
I will be your father figure  
  
Put your tiny hand in mine  
  
I will be your preacher teacher  
  
Anything you have in mind  
  
I will be your father figure  
  
I have had enough of crime  
  
I will be the one who loves you  
  
Until the end of time  
  
If you are the desert  
  
I'll be the sea  
  
If you ever hunger  
  
Hunger for me  
  
Whatever you ask for  
  
That's what I'll be  
  
So when you remember the ones who have lied  
  
Who said that they cared  
  
But then laughed as you cried  
  
Beautiful Darling  
  
Don't think of me  
  
Because all I ever wanted  
  
It's in your eyes baby, baby  
  
And love can't lie, no...  
  
(Greet me with the eyes of a child)  
  
My love is always tell me to...  
  
(Heaven is a kiss and a smile)  
  
Just hold on, hold on  
  
I won't let you go, my baby  
  
I will be your father figure  
  
Put your tiny hand in mine  
  
I will be your preacher teacher  
  
Anything you have in mind  
  
I will be your father figure  
  
I have had enough of crime  
  
(So I am gonna love you)  
  
Until the end of time  
  
I will be your father  
  
I will be your preacher  
  
I will be your daddy  
  
I will be the one who loves you until the end of time 


	2. Chapter 1: Punishment

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or its characters. It belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Chapter 1: Punish Me  
  
"Oh, Mr. Malfoy, please don't hurt me!" the young girl shrieked, feigning horror. She was scantily clad in a Catholic-school-girl type get up with the green and black plaid skirt barely covering her butt, which at the moment was seated on a classroom desk. She wore white cotton ¾ length sleeved button-up shirt whose front part was tied in a knot, giving a peak of the girl's tanned and flat stomach. The first three buttons were left open, allowing one to see an incredible amount of cleavage. The thin material also let anyone see that there clearly wasn't any barrier between her breasts and the shirt. Her hair was loosely done in two braids, one on each side. She sensuously licked her lips, taking the time to wet each section, not missing a spot, and then pouted her lips. Her sparkling brown eyes slowly rose up to look at the man in front of her, trying look as innocent and scared as possible, but it was a difficult task considering the increasing heat she was feeling in the spot between her thighs.  
  
The man, who was dressed in a white long sleeved button-up-shirt with a black tie around the collar, slowly walked closer towards the girl and surrounded her by firmly gripping each side of the desk. "I'm sorry, Ms. Granger, but this was the last straw. You've misbehaved one too many times this past week." He drew himself closer and closer until his face was only a half an inch away from hers. He softly whispered, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to punish you."  
  
The girl looked down and started to play with her shirt's knot at the front. "Well, I have been pretty naughty these past few days," she admitted. She continued to slowly untie the knot while speaking. "I just can't help being a bad girl sometimes," she said and at that moment, finally undid the knot.  
  
She noticed the eyes of her observer filled with desire and decided to tease him some more. One by one, and ever so slowly, she undid the few buttons left on the shirt covering her breasts. His silver-grey eyes followed her fingers down each button. His mouth was salivating just at the thought of what he'd get a view of in a few moments. Finally, her perfectly manicured fingers reached the last button, which she took the most time removing. After she'd finished unbuttoning, she slowly got out of her seat. She stood in front of the man for a second or two before walking up to the front of the room towards what looked like a teacher's desk. She made sure she swayed her hips enough so he got a few peaks of what was under her skirt. When she reached the teacher's desk, she turned herself around to look at the man whose forehead was forming beads of sweat out of anticipation. She picked herself up on the desk and crossed her legs over it. She leaned back a little while her arms were supporting her by holding on to the tabletop. This was the sight that would haunt him for the next few nights without her. Her long tan legs, one on top of the other, giving him a slight view of her underwear. His eyes moved up to her chest area. Her nipples were now barely covered by the open shirt. He looked at her angelic, well in the current situation, devilish is probably more suitable of a word, face and took in her big cinnamon colored eyes with a mischievous twinkle in them. His stance was broken when she softly bit her lip and asked, "So what are you waiting for?" The next part was spoken in a barely audible voice, but he heard it. "Punish me."  
  
He wasn't able to handle it any longer. In just two long strides he reached the desk and quickly started to ravage the girl in front of him. He literally ripped the shirt off of her body and forcefully threw it onto the floor. His face was becoming a slight tinge of red, as if he were angry. He was an animal ready to devour its prey. His hands next went to the girl's barely-there skirt which he also tore to pieces. She could do nothing to stop him and she knew it. She loved it. His animalistic characteristics toned down a bit after seeing the color of her thong. "Green?" he asked slightly amused. "Sucking up to the teacher," she replied in a witty tone. His rage came back as he harshly picked her off the table easily with his strong arms. His hands were large enough to fully grab hold of her ass.  
  
They stood there for what seemed forever just staring into each others eyes. His grey. Hers brown. She was the first one to break this frozen moment by getting hold of his tie and roughly pulling it so his lips would fall on hers. Her breasts were pushed against his still covered chest. Their tongues roamed around each others mouth for what seemed like hours. No words can ever describe the kisses they shared. Whether they were 2 seconds or 2 hours, their kisses were always increasing in passion. They looked like two lovers sharing one last kiss right before the world was ending.  
  
Finally the girl pulled back a bit. She looked into his eyes and couldn't get enough of the hunger and craving she saw in them. "All for me," she thought happily. The man looked at his beautiful lover, student, prey; whatever you want to call her, once more before asking a final question before his full out attack. "Are you ready for your punishment, Ms. Hermione Granger?"  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be, Mr. Lucius Malfoy." 


	3. Chapter 2: Morning After

Disclaimer: I own nada.  
  
Notes about the last chapter: Nope, sorry but the name at the end of the last chapter was not a typo (so please don't hurt me!) I know most of you were like "ewww that's disgusting you sick fuck" but don't worry I have a plan for this fic. It is definitely a Draco/Hermione story, well it will be eventually. If you're really bothered by the whole Lucius thing, just try to imagine some hot older guy as him, I guess. It'll take some time before some Draco and Hermione action; I need to work out everything a little slowly.  
  
Thank you to the people who reviewed the last two chapters and keep on reviewing!  
  
*Asterisks surrounding a sentence signify a character's thoughts from now on.*  
  
Chapter 2: Morning After  
  
Hermione Granger's eyes suddenly opened after she heard the alarm's loud buzzing sound ring through her ears. Her hand quickly reached out to shove the alarm clock onto the floor so the shrieking sound would stop, not caring if she broke it in the process. Realizing she had more than enough time before breakfast was given in the Great Hall, she decided to spend a few moments thinking about the previous night's teacher-student role- playing escapade she shared with her older lover, Lucius Malfoy. She laid on her huge king size bed and started playing with the soft comforter in her hands.  
  
"Lucius," she moaned while closing her eyes and smiling. She loved the way his name rolled off her tongue. She reminisced about the way he made her feel last night, the way he always makes her feel during their love making sessions. No one could ever make her feel like this except for Lucius, she thought. He allowed her to feel pure ecstasy and absolute bliss for the first time. She'd been sexually repressed all her life until the summer before her seventh year at Hogwarts. It was as if he freed her from the chains she's been bound to all her life. He made her feel like she was a truly beautiful woman unlike most others who viewed her as just an extraordinary student, nothing more. Of course, it's not as if no one has ever been interested in her before. She's had a few boyfriends in the past but none that made her life a true fantasy she'd look forward to living out every night.  
  
She was his. He'd always tell him how she was the only who could do this to him and make him feel such a huge degree of hunger when he was close to her, and pain and starvation when they were far apart. He'd get this animalistic look in his eyes when explaining to her, as they lie in each others arms, that she belonged to him. She was his possession, no one else's. She would become increasingly aroused when she heard these things coming from his mouth. She was never in any other man's control until meeting him. She'd never been taken care of by any man, especially after her father's death when she was eleven years old. All she wanted was some male attention, and she got it, from Lucius Malfoy. And although Lucius only took care of her sexually, it was still something extremely special that she kept dear to her heart.  
  
Of course, she knew that he was not only hers. She had to share him with his wife, Narcissa Malfoy. She'd heard a few stories about her at the beginning of seventh year saying how she's lately been a little "screwed up in the head" as one student put it. Most people said it was because of her husband, but she tried not to listen to those rumors. *If she's crazy then it's her own fault, not Lucius's.* She never brought her up while with Lucius, afraid of what his reaction would be, if he'd get angry or what not. But more so, she was afraid that a reminder of his wife would spark him to immediately leave Hermione and run back to her. But there was also another person whose name she'd sworn to never mention to Lucius.  
  
Draco Fucking Ferret Malfoy. Her mouth suddenly turned into a frown and her eyes looked as if she was about to kill someone. Oh how she hated that man. *No, he's a boy.* She was with a man, and that was his father. It disgusted her that someone so despicable and horrible could come from the flesh and blood of her lover. *He'd never grow up to be half the man that Lucius is. He'll remain to be the same old boy who picks on everyone, making up all kinds of shit just to make himself feel better.* The constant insults always used to get the best of her before seventh year. She'd yell something back and they'd make huge scenes especially when Harry and Ron intervened. But this stopped after she met Lucius and they began sleeping together. The only thing that consumed her thoughts now was him, not his son's threats and constant annoyance. It had been particularly easy for Draco to throw degrading words at Hermione now, since they shared the Head Boy and Girl's common room, but she tried not to give any heed to them. She'd done her best to ignore him at all times except when discussing school business for which they must work together. Although she tried to overlook his incessant insults and restrain herself from fighting back, it didn't make Draco stop. In fact, he was even worse now. It was almost as if he was a little boy trying to get all the adults' attention. And Hermione was still a bit hurt by them. Of course, she'd gotten used to "Mudblood" and how that kind of "filth" is a disgrace to the wizardry world, that wasn't what got to her. She was more upset by the humiliating comments he made about how she's Harry and Ron's "whore" and questions like if she'd already shown her cunt to all the Gryffindor boys. She felt as though crude remarks like these were a direct insult to her and Lucius's relationship, for as stated before, she was only his. No one had ever seen or touched her in the least bit sexual way except for Lucius and she promised him and herself that she'd always keep it that way.  
  
"Hey, Granger!," Draco yelled through the other side of the door. *Hmmm.speak of the bloody devil.* He continued his shouting, "get your fucking ass out of bed already! We gotta go meet McGonagall before breakfast and if you're not out in five minutes-" He was cut off by Hermione, who by that time had quickly walked to and opened the door, annoyed that he interrupted her thoughts about his father. "-you'll come in here and kick my dirty Mudblood ass," she finished his statement for him. "Exactly, I'm glad we see eye to eye on this issue," he said. He turned around to leave but before he did so, he looked back at Hermione and with a small smirk on his face, gave one last comment. "By the way, I'm really digging the slut look you got going on this morning." She looked down at herself and realized that she was still wearing the green thong from her last session with Lucius and a much too tight black tank top that she carelessly picked out to wear after apparating back to her room in the middle of the night. She then immediately crossed her arms over her chest and angrily looked in Draco's direction, "I'll be out in 10 minutes," she said and then quickly closed the door.  
  
Hermione put all she needed to take a quick shower in her arms and started walking towards the bathroom but stopped short in front of the mirror. She noticed something on her left shoulder. She slid down the strap of the tank top and touched a sort of reddish mark. There were very faint teeth marks one could see if they looked closely. This was his mark. She had quite a few of these on her body from him. She liked to think that these branded her as his. She smiled. Some may think that she's delusional if they saw this display. Why is she smiling at a bruise given to her by a full blown Death Eater? Well, the only way someone would know the answer to this is if they could hear her thoughts.  
  
*Love?*  
~~~So what do you guys think? I just had an epiphany while writing this. Or maybe not but I've always wanted to use the word epiphany lol. Anyway, Remember the Titans was on TV while I was typing this up and then it just came to me. Ryan Gosling!!! That's who I imagine when I read about Draco in stories. If you've seen Murder by Numbers, you can totally see that he's a perfect match, or at least I think so. You may think I'm crazy, which I am so I'm not afraid to admit. Anyway, I thought I'd just mention my idea here. Do any of you guys imagine other famous people as Draco, Hermione, etc. other than the actors who play them in the movies when reading fanfics?~~~ 


End file.
